


Hand-Holding

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: FluffOctober Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fluff, Fluffy Starters Meme Challenge, M/M, New Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Day 01: "I like the way your hand fits in mine."





	Hand-Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Fictober challenge! All fluff and just cutesy kaisoo!

"I like the way your hand fits in mine."

The sun has said its goodbye over the horizon as the sky turns to hues of pink and violet.

Kyungsoo's cheeks turn warm from Jongin's sudden cheesy remark right after he snatched his empty hand and held it with care. He's sure his hand is clammy and cold. He wants to retract his hand away, but doesn't have the heart to do so. Not when Jongin smiles as if his whole world is within his hands, and maybe that it really is.

"M-My hand is sweaty," Kyungsoo stutters. He wants to bring up something to talk about, but for the love of God, that's the only thing he could come up with to swerve the topic about their hands that fit together perfectly.

But that doesn't deter Jongin, instead, he holds Kyungsoo's hand tighter and even has the audacity to put them in his jacket's pocket, Kyungsoo can't process any words to say.

"I don't mind and it's not even sweaty, Kyungsoo." Jongin's chuckle is music to Kyungsoo's ears. Instead of meeting his now boyfriend's eyes after three months of courting, Kyungsoo is still not used to affectionate remarks and skinship as it leaves him a blushing mess.

Kyungsoo can feel the roughness of Jongin's palm against his soft, dainty hand. He stays quiet and matches Jongin's slow pace as they walk uphill to his neighborhood.

Jongin offered to walk him home earlier after their historical "Yeses" at the school's soccer field at the end of the tanned male's practice game, that finally Kyungsoo is officially Jongin's and Jongin is officially his, and so here they are, slowing their pace to prolong the time together.

In silence, Kyungsoo can't look straight ahead. His head is lowered, eyes focusing on his Nike shoes and Jongin's sandals as they move forward.

Unexpectedly, Jongin pulls him close, caging him around his boyfriend's strong arms.

"Look at where you're heading, ahjussi! Be careful too!"

Kyungsoo pokes out his head from Jongin's arms and turns to the direction where Jongin was looking.

The man riding the bicycle looks at them briefly and shouting back a, "Sorry!" with a foolish grin on his face.

"What was that, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks quietly while his boyfriend's hands run on his back, caressing him gently, leaving him frozen on his spot.

Jongin settles his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders, sucking in air, before deflating as he exhales. "I think that ahjussi was drunk. He's riding his bicycle too fast with no direction. He would run you over if I haven't pulled you to me." He sighs. "Anyway, you stand here at this side." They changed positions and Jongin holds Kyungsoo's hand again, lacing their fingers.

 

"Uhm...O-okay. Thank you too." Kyungsoo mumbles quietly and looks at their entwined hands. If earlier, he can't look at them out of embarrassment because this is the first time someone held his hand like this, now, he takes note of how really they fit well together as well as the contrast between their skintones that perfectly match.

Their hands swing. It's actually Jongin who leads and Kyungsoo is the one who goes with the flow. Honestly speaking, he loves it this way, how gentle and sweet Jongin is to him. How considerate Jongin was before during those months of courtship where Jongin never invaded Kyungsoo's personal space, not even with a stolen kiss nor hand holding in public. It is just today that everything falls into place, them with locked hands and sweet sweet Jongin who never changed.

"I hope you don't mind me holding your hand?" Jongin starts, his hair looks soft and Kyungsoo has the urge to run his fingers through them, but is shy to do so.

"I-I'm fine with it!" He squeaks, then turns shy as he realizes he answered Jongin in a high pitched sound.

Jongin cackles and brushes Kyungsoo's hair affectionately. "I'm glad. I always fantasize this moment, me holding your hand. And as I expected, they fit perfectly." He brings up their interlocked hands and they both look at it before looking at each other.

This time, Kyungsoo sports a gummy smile and nods with Jongin. "They really are."

"Like how we fit each other, yeah?"

Kyungsoo shyly peers up at Jongin and nods fast. Realizing what he just did, his face burns and he cups his one cheek with his free hand as they meet their gazes. Eventually, Kyungsoo mirrors Jongin's happy smiles.

His laugh becomes a background to the quiet night along with the cicadas cricketing. As they stop right in front of Kyungsoo's house, facing each other, yet hands still connected to one another, Jongin brings their hands to their lips. Particularly Kyungsoo's and kisses every knuckle and every corner of it.

Kyungsoo stays still, can't look at Jongin directly while his boyfriend worships his hand with kisses.

When Jongin is done with his ministrations, Kyungsoo takes a peek at him then to their hands still entwined.

"Boyfriend..." Jongin enunciates, his gaze unwavering.

Kyungsoo keeps on biting the inside of his cheek and nods.

"Mine..." Jongin grins, his dimples and cleft chin showing, Kyungsoo wants to touch them.

"I really like you too, Jongin." In times like this, that's the only sentence he could form, the only thing he could say, and it came genuinely from the bottom of his heart.

This time, it's Jongin who turns a blushing mess under the guidance of the full moon rising over the horizon.

"I really really like you too, Kyungsoo. Get inside now and start your dinner." He squeezes the smaller's hand and urges him to get inside.

However, Jongin seems to forget something.

"J-Jongin? My hand." Kyungsoo points out to their tied hands with his puckered lips and Jongin immediately retracts away and brings his hand on his nape, laughing bashfully.

"I just learned, I might not let go of your hand. Not ever."

And by this, Kyungsoo giggles, happiness seeping out from his entire body.

Then they both hear something roaring. It's from their stomach.

"Go now, sweet talker, your abs need to get fed. Shoo, shoo, boyfriend." Kyungsoo playfully swats him away, heart smile intact on his blissful face.

Jongin keeps on laughing. "Okay, okay, I will go now. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Pick me up to go to school?"

"Yeah, boyfriend duties."

And if this was a cartoon, Kyungsoo is sure he has already melted into a puddle of goo.

"O-Okay. Uhm, I'll make us sandwiches then for us to munch on on our way to school."

"Sure. See you." Jongin adjusts his gym bag slung on his shoulder and waves goodnight to Kyungsoo.

"See you, Jongin! Be careful on your way home!" Kyungsoo yells at him and Jongin turns, forming a heart using his arms to his head and throwing them to Kyungsoo gleefully.

Watching Jongin disappear from the corner, Kyungsoo clamps his mouth shut to suppress his multitudes of giggles and immediately rushes inside to deliver the good news to his family who has always been looking forward to this day as well.

"Mom, Dad, Seungsoo hyung, he's finally my boyfriend!"

 


End file.
